Letters to My Yami
by Chibi-Nova
Summary: YY Yami and Yugi finally reveal their feelings,but then Yami gets drafted and sent to America for 6 months.How will they handle it the situation,they write letters.Yaoi warning,you don't like,then don't read.Update coming soon...I hope....
1. Default Chapter

Letters to My Yami-Chibi-Nova  
  
Disclaimer:*chibi nova walks out,wearing her new millenium anklet.* Yami-O_o Where did you get that? Chibi Nova-From Baku-chan for and early Christmas present.*smiles and shows Yami the charms*See there is a pyramid,a millenium eye,a sphynx,and an Egyptian symbol. Yami-Oh no,She also has a Yami...not good...not good.Thank god she doesn't own us.!! Chibi Nova-*pouts*On with the ficcie... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1:Feelings Revealed.  
  
Yugi sat on his bed,contemplating on whether or not to tell his darker half he was in love with him or not.He weighed all the possible outcomes and when he was done he decided to tell him. /Yami?..Where are you?/ Yugi called through the link./I need to talk to you,please./There was no answer.Yugi didn't know that Yami was lost within his own thoughts on telling the little one he loved him as well.  
/YAMI..ANSWER ME DAMNIT!/Yugi screamed into Yami's mind,bringing the darker version of himself back to reality.  
  
//What is it aibou?Are you ok?//The taller one seemed concerned and with a flash of bright light from the puzzle around Yugi's neck,Yami appeared on the bed.He looked at his hikari to make sure he wasn't hurt or anything.Yugi giggled and blushed when he noticed Yami wasn't only checking to see if he was hurt,but he was enjoying the site of his lighter half's body. /Yami..nothing is wrong,..I promise.I just want to tell you something./Yugi said so that Yami would stop worrying about him.  
  
//What is it,Aibou?You can tell me anything.//He assured his lighter half.Yugi gave a nod. /Well Yami,I have know known you for about two years,and I just want to tell you that,I..I love you Yami.//He said before putting up his mental blocks and running into the bathroom.Yami sat on the bed puzzled that his precious one loved him in return.'Boy does this make things a lot easier for me.'He thought as he walked to the bathroom and gently tapped on the door. "Yugi,please open up the door.Aishiteru,aibou,please let me in,"he said solemnly.He was surprised when the door quietly opened revealing Yugi,who had fresh tear stains on his creamy skin.  
  
Yami pulled the smaller version of himself into a secure embrace.He bent down and gently kissed Yugi,who gasped in a sort of shock,but immediately responded.He opened his mouth and Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and was pleased with his koi's taste.'I would have givin all the treasures in Egypt just for this.'he thought to himself. He wrapped his strong arms around Yugi's waste and pulled into the kiss making it more passionate.  
  
Yugi gently pulled away,grabbing Yami by the hand and leading him back to his room.They had both been waiting for this moment.Yami sat down on the bed and pulled his lover on top of his lap,cradling the small boy.Yugi sat up straight in Yami's lap,and pulled him into another passionate kiss.He put his full weight on Yami,causing his darkness to fall backwards,with Yugi on top of him.Yugi felt a slight tug in his leather pants and realized how hard he was.He blushed when Yami noticed it too.  
  
"Yugi,I really love you.I want you to be mine forever.Please,say that you will always be with me,koi,"Yami whispered into his lovers ear quietly as he nibbled his lower ear.Yugi nodded and giggled.  
  
"Yami,you know that I will always be here for you,silly.I just want to know if you will always be here with me,"Yugi replied as a tear rolled once again down his cheek for the mere thought of losing his Yami,made the boy feel heartbroken.Yami pulled the boy into an embrace and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I will always be with you,no matter what.Like I have said before(A/N:I have made him say this in most of my yaoi fics.)I am the darkness,and you are my light.Without my light,I am but a shadow lurking in the dark.You are also a part of me,and I am never whole without you.So,no worrying about that.I am here and that's all that matters,"he whispered again,gently brushing Yugi's lips with his own.  
  
/Yami,will you make love with me?So that I know our bond will grow,and to promise me you will always love me./The smaller boy looked up at his darker half with his big innocent violet orbs.He giggled as Yami suddenly began to tickle him.He then remembered their positions on the bed.He blushed again as Yami continued his tickling attacks,and begain to wiggle and flail his arms and legs furiously,but also trying not hit his koibito's member.When he was finished tickling Yugi,Yami kissed him on the forehead and began to work on all the buckles on Yugi's shirt.After a while,the shirt was tossed on the floor and Yami began on his own shirt.Once he was done,there were two identical looking articles on the floor and two bare chested boys on the bed(*drools on keyboard*)Next,Yami began to free Yugi of his now VERY tight fitting leather pants to reveal his small red satan boxers.Yami winced,and wondered how his aibou could wear anything with those pants and with an erection.He then threw Yugi's pants on the floor,where his pants were soon joined by Yami's.Yami was completely nude.Yugi blushed and looked at his lovers sturdy form.Yami scooped the little one into his arms and showered him with kisses.He then removed Yugi's boxers and looked upon his prize.  
  
He layed the younger one on the bed,kissing his forehead before moving down to his chest.He grabbed one of Yugi's nipples and began to massage it tenderly,gaining a moan from the boy.He then kissed Yugi's chest and continued his venture downward.This time stopping at his navel.He began to swirl his tongue around the navel,causing Yugi to giggle.Yami then continued to his last stop on the Yugi Express.(A/N:corny I know ^_^'..but I couldn't resist)He began to toy with Yugi's erect member.Yugi again moaned in pleasure.  
  
/Yami,stop teasing me and do what your planning..please!/Yugi begged his yami to continue.So,fulfilling his aibou's wishes,he began to suck on the head of Yugi's member,making Yugi ready to cum,but he didn't,because he wanted to with his lover.Yami stopped sucking and flipped Yugi into a straddled posistion,and then put the tip of his equally erect member to his tight entrance.He gently thrust inward,stopping for Yugi to adjust.Once Yugi felt comfortable,Yami began to thrust softly,growing faster and more intensly with passion.They finally reached the point of extreme pleasure together,screaming their opposites name in unison. They got up,changed the sheets,and took a shower.As they were going to go to bed,Yugi looked up at Yami.  
  
"I love you!Stay with me always,"Yugi said before silently drifting to sleep,although he heard Yami's voice inside telling him he would never leave.Yami went into the puzzle and also drifted into a peaceful sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well that was chappie one, whaddya think?????R/R ^_^' 


	2. The draft

Chapter 2:The Draft  
  
*Chibi Nova walks out still wearing her bracelet* Chibi-Im back!Did you miss me? Yami-No!*starts to laugh evilly* Yugi-*walks in* Yami,thats not very nice! Yami-ok aibou ok.Yes Chibi we missed you. Chibi-*smiles evilly*Yami and Yugi will both hate me for this chapter!! Bakura-*pops up out of no where* Are you torturing that stupid Pharoah and his shrimpy hikari? Chibi-*nods*Wanna help? Bakura-Sure why not.What do I do? Chibi-You can start with the disclaimer.. *innocent puppy eyes* Bakura-Ok no need for the eyes! Chibi doesn't own Yugi-oh or anything else,just the idea! There are you happy? Chibi-*nods again and glomps Bakura*On with the next chappie!!! ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning,Yugi woke up in a tight grip of his new lover.He smiled as he kissed Yami on the forehead before going downstairs to make their breakfast.Yami woke up when he heard the sound of pots and pans crashing to the floor.He chuckled slightly as he went downstairs to see Yugi in the kitchen muttering all sorts of swears under his breath.He also saw pans and such on the floor,and the cabinet from which they fell,was still swinging back and forth.He smiled and turned his attention to the smaller boy,who was now picking up the pans and putting them on the counter.  
  
Yami walked over and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.They were about to kiss,when the doorbell rang./I'll get it Yami/Yugi said telepathically as he hopped to the door.He looked out the little window and saw a big,muscular guy standing there in an army uniform.He opened the door.  
  
"Motou residence,may I help you sir?"the childish looking young man asked.The army dude(A/N:Thats what Im going to call him until I can think of a name)nodded his head before replying.  
  
"Is the man of the house in?"he asked Yugi who was then joined by Yami.The army guy looked at the two similar boys before asking if they were twin brothers.When the two replied 'no',the guy was shocked.  
  
"Well then,Mr.Yami Motou,you look old enough to be in the army fighting for your country.I am going to sign you up.See you at the camp tomorrow morning at 7: 00 AM sharp!"he said and with that,the strange man left the house.Yami was pissed.He had only been with his aibou for a day,and now they wanted to seperate them.Yugi,who was really upset,ran upstairs and threw himself on the bed.Warm tears passed down his creamy cheeks and onto the satin pillow case.Yami tried to comfort his hikari,but it wasn't working.He was REALLY pissed now,so he did something he would never do-he called Bakura.He picked up the phone and dialed Ryou's number.  
  
Ryou answered the phone.  
  
"Bakura residence,Ryou speaking,"the white haired hikari said.  
  
"It's me,Yami,umm is the Tomb Robber there?"Yami asked nervously as a shocked Ryou gave the phone to Bakura,who nastily asked the pharoah what he wanted.When Yami told Bakura the whole situation,the demented ex tomb robber laughed his ass off,then asked what he had to with it.  
  
"I need you and Ryou to call Yugi's friends and have them come over for a party!"he exclaimed.Bakura agreed and hung up.He explained things to Ryou and they set to work calling everyone,except Anzu and Honda,no one liked them anyway(A/N:^_~ I know I don't).Soon there was a knock on the door and Yami forced Yugi to answer it.  
  
Yugi slowly made his way down the stairs and answered the door.He opened the door,shocked to see Ryou and a rather unhappy looking Bakura.Yugi invited them in and Yami came down to join them with a smile on his face.Yugi looked thoughtfully at him and wondered what he had planned.Just as Yugi got up to make them all some tea,there was another knock on the door.  
  
This time Yami answered it.It was Malik and his yami,and Jou.Yami nodded and showed them into the living room where everyone was gathered.As the last remaining guests sat down,Yami went into the kitchen to help his hikari.  
  
"What is going on,Yami?What is everyone doing here?Grandpa isn't going to like this...."Yugi was cut off quickly by a swift kiss from his darker half.//Don't worry,koi...remember this is our last day together for about six months//Yugi could tell how much he was going to miss him.They finished making the tea and brought it into the room with their guests.  
  
After everyone was settled and drinking their beverage,Yami stood up.Just as he was about to speak,Yugi burst into tears and ran upstairs.Everyone,except Bakura and Ryou looked at Yami confused,so naturally he told them the entire story.  
  
An hour later,everyone was still there,and Yugi had regained his composure.Malik and his yami told the ex-pharoah that they would help take care of Yugi,as did Ryou and Jou.Bakura,feeling guilty about being so mean to Yugi and Yami in the past,decided to allow Ryou to have him live with them.Ryou hugged his yami happily and rewarded him with a kiss.  
  
By the time the party was over,Ryou and Bakura made arrangements for Yugi to sleep in Ryou's room with him,and Bakura would take Ryou's dad's room,so that no one would sleep on the floor or the couch.Everyone gave Yami a hug good-bye and told Yugi to be brave,even Bakura wished Yami good luck.It was ten o'clock by the time everyone had left.With that, Yami and Yugi went to bed for the last time by each other's side til the next time they would see each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well what do you think? sorry it took so long update....I've been really busy.....but hopefully you'll like it................. Bai bai minna-san 


	3. The departure

Chapter 3:A world Apart....  
  
Disclaimer....I still don't own jack shyt,or any other shyt....but the plot is mine......MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA....anyway,on with the 3rd chappie ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami left early the next morning as Yugi slept soundly.Not wanting to disturb the innocent boy,he left a note on the pillow next to him.With that,Yami left,tears jading his crimson eyes.When Yugi woke,he panicked at the loss of his yami.He couldn't call to him through their link,so he began to search worridly for something ,when he found the note,and read it out loud:  
  
Dearest Aibou, I have left for the army.I'm sorry I didn't wake you,but I don't think I could have bared the pain of seeing tears in those beautiful violet orbs.I will miss you and love you more and more until I return.I will write you as often as possible,because our link is weak from the great distance between us.I trust Ryou and Bakura will take great care of you,because if one hair on your head is touched,there will be hell to pay.I can only say how much I miss and love you already and how I will make it back to you as soon as I can can.Wait for me,I love you but I must go.I will see you when I return. ~Love Always and 4-ever~ Yami  
  
Yugi folded the note and put it back on the bed.He went into the bathroom to wash and dress for school.As he got into the shower,he sat in the base of the tub,allowing the water to trace his sleek figure,as he cried and thought of how he would cope without Yami being there with him.After nearly an hour,Yugi was brought back to reality by the phone ringing.  
  
He rushed to get it,still wrapped in a towel,hair wet and clinging to his neck and face,as the water dripped into a giant puddle on the floor.  
  
"Hello,Mutou residence,Yugi speaking,"he said in a dry monotone voice.It was Ryou,telling Yugi that he and Bakura be there in a few.Bakura was going to take Yugi's stuff to the house while Ryou walked him to school.When they hung up,Yugi only had just enough time to finish doing everything before they got there.  
  
Bakura gave Ryou a good-bye kiss and Yugi a wave,as they went their seperate ways.The walk to school was incredibly silent,so Ryou spoke up.  
  
"Hey,Yugi,wanna go to the arcade with all of us after school today?"the albino haired boy asked,trying to cheer up his friend.Yugi just shrugged,his mind wondering about Yami. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami looked at the directions in his hand as he sat down at the station.It turned out that to get to his basic training camp,he had to get on a train from Domino to Battle City,then from Battle City to Tokyo,where he would then take a bus out to the camp,which was on the outskirts of Tokyo.He learned this at the army recruiting place he went to.  
  
Just as he was stuffing the directions back into the only pocket on his buckled shirt,the train to Battle City arrived.He quickly got on board and sat down in a seat.A few moments later,and young man with icy blue eyes,brown hair and a trench coat sat next to him.It was Seto Kaiba!  
  
Yami couldn't believe it,Seto was also on his way to Battle City,perhaps to see Shizuka.Yami looked over at Seto,wondering if he should ask what he was doing here on a school day.He still had to attend school,CEO or not.  
  
"Hey,Kaiba,what are you doing out here on a school day?"Yami asked,not looking at the taller boy.  
  
"Not as if it's your concern,but I promised Jou I would chenck on his sister.She called for him,but his father wouldn't allow him to come.Besides,I got drafted and it's on the way to the boot camp,so it would be stupid not to,"the CEO replied.Yami's eyes went wide.  
  
"What about Mokuba?Oh,and by the way,I got drafted too.Ryou and the tomb robber are taking care of Yugi,"Yami said looking out the window.  
  
"Jou promised to take care of my little brother.Looks like we'll have to get along to survive this nightmare then,right?"Seto winked at the ex- pharoah,who gave him a look that said,'one more about that,and it's the Shadow Realm for you!'  
  
"I am with Yugi,Kaiba,and I am far happier than I have been in both lives put together.Unfortunately,I promised him last night I wouldn't use my Shadow Powers,"he sighed as he closed his eyes.How he missed his beautiful hikari.  
  
Ten minutes later,the train arrived at Battle City Station,and Yami went straight to the lady and asked her how long until the train for Tokyo would leave.She told them that it would leave in thirty minutes,giving them enough time to visit Shizuka.  
  
The visit went well,and Shizuka told them that she just wanted Jou to know her eyes fully recovered and shw wanted to see her older brother for the first time since the operation. Seto phoned Jou and told him what was going on and how him and Yami were drafted together.He finished his conversation,telling Jou how much he loved and missed him.Hanging up,they said good-bye to Shizuka and left for the train station.  
  
They got back right on the dot.The train was calling for passengers,so they got on and sat down. The train soon left and it felt like hours were passing as minutes and it was really boring,so the two boys passed the time by dueling. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SCENE CHANGE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey guys,I just got of the phone with Seto!He said my sister's eyes are fully recovered and she can't wait to see me.Oh,and and Yug',Yami's with him and says that he misses and loves you,"the blonde said as he put his cell phone into the pocket of his green jacket.Yugi blushed,and his eyes clouded over with tears.  
  
"We need to be going,guys,"Ryou said,leading Yugi back to the house.Hugging his best friend,Yugi cried all night until he finally fell asleep,thanks to Ryou being so patient and comforting.How much longer could he survive this? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for this chapter,what did you think?The next chapter will be The Arrival,Day of Hell.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers!!!!!!! *huggles all reviewers* You make me feel soo special... ^_^  
  
Ja Ne............. 


	4. Arrival Destination: Hell on Earth

*Chibi-Nova walks in* Sorry that I haven't been updating for a while.......kinda really busy with school and boyfriend *smirks* and everything else...but I'm finally back on track...I hope...^_^' well here's the next chappie I know a lot of you have been waiting for it..............  
  
Chapter 4- Arrival to Destination-Hell on Earth  
  
Yugi slept on the couch at the Bakura residence,and Ryou frequently came downstairs to check on his friend.  
  
"Ryou,Yugi is fine,please come to bed and stop worrying.I promise you,love,he will be alright...now relax,"Bakura tried to coax his lighter half to rest for a while,finally gaining a sigh from the smaller boy who finally gave in and crawled under the covers and cuddled up against his bare-chested yami.  
  
\\"I hope your right,Baku-kun"//was the last coherent thought that passed through their link before they both found their dreams.Meanwhile downstairs,however,little Yugi had also found his dreams,although they weren't as nice as Ryou's. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream Sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yugi sat on his own bed in his own room.He was listening to the music that he and Yami had chosen for their first dance together.He was really worried about his darker half,and yet,he trusted his words.Yugi was just about to get up and take a shower,when he felt the sharpest throbbing pain in his chest.He began to immediately call for the aid of Yami,but of course,there was no reply.The room began to spin,and everything grew dark.  
  
When he regained his sight,he felt the weight of something tremendously large growing around his neck.Then he realized that the only thing around his neck was...........The Millenium Puzzle! He began to sob as it grew heavier and heavier and then all of the sudden,it felt light as a feather,as if nothing were there.He went to touch the Puzzle,but much to his surprise and dismay,it was no longer hanging around his neck.He fell weakly to his knees and continued to sob.  
  
He looked up when he noticed a bright white light engulfing him.The light nearly dazed him.When he regained his senses,he looked around and realized he was the standing in the ruined passageway of his soul room. Directly across from him was Yami's room,dark and desolate as he had never seen. The confusing labyrinth of his mind seemed to have crumbled when the puzzle had left his neck. He decided to venture into the complex room of Yami's soul.  
  
As soon as he entered,another faint light glew before him,but this time,he could make out the figure of a man.It was Yami.Not the Yami he had remembered from their night of passion,but a blood,stained and weak looking Yami.Yugi was speechless.How could he say anything when he couldn't believe the sight before him.Then,the other spoke to him.  
  
"Little Yugi,"he began,a gentle smile taking his lips as he continued,"You need wait for me no longer,for I was wounded and will doubtfully make it through...Please,take care of our friends and yourself...I will always love you,but you will no longer have my guidance,but always my heart and my love." Yugi ran over to the broken body of his other self,and attempted to embrace the figure,but ended up falling right through onto his hands and knees.He just sat there,sobbing looking at the floor of the dilapidated room.  
  
"My sweet little angelic aibou,"Yami began again,"You found strength in the puzzle,but now you can be free of that burden of always wanting to be destroyed by those who seek my powers.Be free and let yourself live to be happy and healthy.I must now leave you for good.Please be strong,and always remember that I love you."Yami finished and in the same flash of light,he was gone just as suddenly as he appeared.Yugi sat there crying and at last,with no other option began to beat the ground with his fists in confusion and he began to scream out for his yami in the empty room where all he could hear for a reply was his echo. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ryou awoke to the sound of screams and sobs.He shook Bakura awake,who just grumbled something about the insensativity of certain aibous and their house guests.He dragged(or would it be drugged ^_^')himself out of the warm bed and downstairs,to find Yugi,still in a very uneasy sleep,as he was tossing and turning.There were giant beads of sweat pouring off of his forehead and he was drenched between the tears and the massive amounts of sweat.  
  
He began to scream for Yami again as he sat up with a start.His eyes scanned his environment and he began to shake until a pair of very soft arms wrapped gently around him.At first he jumped,but then he remembered he was at Ryou's house.The white haired boy just cradled him in his arms and whispered words of comfort in his ears.He began to breathe normal again and he stopped shaking.He leaned into the boy's chest now and just enjoyed the company of his dear friend.  
  
Bakura,too tired to feel bad for Yugi,went over,patted him on the shoulder and went upstairs back to bed,but Ryou stayed by Yugi's side until they both fell back to sleep.Both had peaceful dreams the rest of the night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~scene change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami slept on the bus as Seto typed away at his lap top.Even from the military,he had to keep up with Kaiba Corp.He then decided to check his email.He smiled a bit when he opened his email inbox,because there were about fourty emails from Jou already.He missed his puppy right now,and his little brother too.He opened the first email from his love.  
  
To: IcyBlueEyesWD@Kaibacorp.net From: RedEyesBD@Kaibacorp.net  
  
Subject: I Really,Really Miss you,babe  
  
Dear Set', How are things with u and Yami doin'? Poor Yug's 'bout worried himself ta death.I hope u 2 don't fight too much 'cuz u know what will happen if u do.No more protective "puppy" ta sleep witcha at night...^.~\/ ...anyway...just thought I'd tell u how much I miss you and love you.Mokuba told me to tell u he said he misses you 2.We'll keep in touch,alright?  
  
Love always, Jounouchi  
  
Seto smiled to himself as he thought of Jou and Mokuba,but then he groaned as he thought of all the bad habits that his innocent little brother might pick up from Jou's bad influence.He heard a slight groan as Yami moved in his sleep.He wondered what the Pharoah had on his mind,because he was very uneasy.Yami wasn't really dreaming,but he had a keen desire to see his precious aibou before he left.His poor Yugi must be so lonesome and depressed without him.  
  
Yami's disturbing sleep lasted until the bus finally stopped after about three hours.Seto thought about leaving him there to sleep,but in the end he gave the boy a hard nudge that sent Yami rolling of the seat and onto the floor.His crimson eyes popped open and when he saw how he was sitting on the floor of the bus,he sweatdropped.  
  
"Come on,we're here I take it," as he helped Yami up. Yami dusted himself off and grabbed his duffelbag off the top rack where the luggage was kept.The two made there way off the bus then looked around for where they were to go.Seto cringed at the look of the place.The living quarters were no more than tents that were sent up,and not even big ones.Only two people could fit in a tent.The whole place was covered with disgusting sweaty men who looked disheveled and like they could use a month long shower.There was a course set up of different activities that all looked questionable.  
  
Yami looked at the CEO's disgusted face and smirked.He didn't think that the former High Priest could handle it,so he decided to challenge him.  
  
"Hey,Kaiba,I bet that you couldn't survive one week of training.If I win,you'll give me a lap dance on camera and send it to Jounouchi...If you win,I'll give you the lapdance and send it to Yugi,unless you can come up with higher stakes,"he said,smirking.Seto looked at the former Pharoah and returned the smirk.  
  
"Oh,I can think of something to up the stakes a bit,but I don't think you're man enough for the challenge,"he said his smirk becoming twisted with an evil plot.Yami glared at him,and he continued,"The loser has to take Anzu Mazaki out on 3 dates,AND he must also go all the way with her." Seto knew Yami couldn't stand the friendship ranting bitch anymore than he could,so he figured it was a good way to get out of the bet,but he had never been more wrong.  
  
"You're on,Kaiba.I hope you enjoy your little taste of Anzu,because I'm gunna win this bet,and then I'm gunna watch you tell Jou how you had to screw that whore because you decided to be a big man and lose to your own lousy bet,"Yami chuckled at the thought of Seto screwing Anzu. Seto cringed yet again.  
  
They were having another conversation when a tall man with huge biceps wearing a spiffy looking uniform walked over to them.He didn't look very nice at all,or sound it.  
  
"Attention! What are you two slackers doing over here dawdling?"he shouted as he got right up in their face,so close to where a huge glob of saliva landed on Seto's nose.When he went to wipe the offending liquid off of his nose,the Sargent yelled again,"Nobody told you to move son, now drop and give me one hundred right now,"he said,getting right into Seto's face alone this time.Seto,who had never been told to "drop and give anyone a hundred" dropped all right,but he reached into his bag and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill.The Sargent was not amused at all.  
  
"Oh,so we have a wise ass here now huh? Well ya know what mister?You're gunna be doin push-ups till you can't even push-down.Now I don't suppose either of you little girls know exactly who I am do you?"he asked and both boys shook their heads."I am Sargent _________(I can't come up with a good name just yet...if anyone has a good idea...email me or put it in a review.......arigatou ^.^;) and you two have just entered my domain.Now both of you out of my site to your tent!"he said and with that he walked away to find some other poor saps to spit on.  
  
Yami and Seto went to the sign in booth and gave their names.They were both appointed to the same tent,which aggravated the hell out of them both,but there wasn't anything they could do about it.When they reached the tent,Yami looked at Seto and laughed.Seto growled and glowered at the tri- color haired boy,who just laughed harder.  
  
"What the HELL is so Ra-damned funny,Yami?"he asked.Then he realized it was because that Sarg. had made a really big idiot out of "the most brilliant CEO" in Japan.Seto just threw his things on the bed and fished out his laptop and some other technology type stuff.Yami watched him intently as he got on the internet to check on Kaiba Corp again,then to check his email.He thought about this for a minute then decided to let Yami email his runt.  
  
Seto got his revenge when Yami didn't know a damn thing about modern technology and couldn't even email his hikari.So finally of two hours of explaining and one hour of actual progress,the trumpet sounded for dinner.The boys knew what that was because they were starving.  
  
At the mess hall,there were a lot of guys that were real scary looking.Some were bald and looked like bikers with tattoo's all over their arms and shoulders,and some where looking like they were escaped convicts,with rotten teeth and beady eyes.When Seto and Yami entered,all eyes were on them.News of Seto's incompetence had travelled very quickly.No one said a word as they got their "food" from the cook.  
  
"Geez,I guess I better shape up because those guys look like hethans or something,"Kaiba admitted.When they looked at the food they were given,they lost their appetites.It was a kind of soup that looked like someone had regurgitated.They left the bowls sitting on the table and went back to their tent,where Yami finished his email for Yugi:  
  
To: Little_DarkMagician_Boy@Kaibacorp.net From: PharoahFernHead-_-@Kaibacorp.net(Thanks to the love of my life Ekim for that insult on Yami o^_^o)  
  
Subject: Aibou...I miss you  
  
Dearest Aibou,  
  
This will probably be the last you hear from me for a while.This place fucking sucks!But then again,Kaiba made a fool of himself so it's all good.I'm really sorry I didn't wake you up,but I didn't want to see you cry,because then I would have never been able to leave.I will make it up to you when I return,so please,for both our sakes,love,set you heart at rest.I will never leave you completely alone.I hope the tomb robber and Ryou are taking good care of you.I have to go now because that Ra-damned asshole told me that we will have to wake up at 5 o'clock every fucking morning,and I'm really tired.Good Night my Aibou.I love you forever.  
  
I love you Always... Yami  
  
Yami pressed the send button and went over to his futon and layed down.Seto packed away his laptop and turned out the light while he was up.He went over to where the pharoah lay and leaned over and kissed his forehead goodnight.  
  
"What was that for?"he asked,very startled.Seto smirked in the dark and bent down over Yami,who was now sitting up.  
  
"It was a kiss goodnight between friends,as I hope we will be.I don't really like all the fighting anymore.There isn't any reason to.So please accept my friendship?"he replied earnestly.Yami looked puzzled but shrugged.  
  
"Alright then,Kaiba.We are now friends.Goodnight,"he said as Kaiba walked over to his own futon where he got comfortable and fell asleep.Yami just layed there for what seemed like hours.When he finally got to sleep,it felt like he hadn't in years.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter Four~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This chapter was kind of dedicated to my boyfriend because he was the one who urged me to update on my story,so I owe this chapter to him at least.Boy won't he be shocked when he reads it...^.^\/ ............hope you liked it....I tried to make it longer and more detailed...........please R/R 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Awaking Friendships**

**Chibi-Nova-Gomen nasai,minna-san..I know you have all been waiting patiently for this chapter.I have been so busy lately,but I decided to make time.Hope you enjoy! Kind of the friendship btw S/Yami and B/Yugi.**

**As promised,the taps sounded at precisely five in the morning.Both Seto and Yami awoke and reluctantly donned their uniforms before heading to the mess hall for breakfast. In the line,Yami could hear Seto grumbling incoherently about the food not even looking fit for a dog.Seto's thoughts instantaneously shifted to Jou and Mokuba.He let out an exasperated sigh as he grabbed his "food" and waited for Yami.**

**They found a vacant table and sat down,eyeing what looked like moldy oatmeal,smelled like dirty gym socks(according to Seto),and tasted worse than both combined.After one bite,both boys pushed away the bowls and decided to wait in the tent until roll call.**

**Once inside their tent,Seto decided to check on Kaibacorp,and then check his email,and then allow Yami to check his.He set up the laptop and logged on.Sure enough,there was an email from Jou.After reading it and replying,he logged Yami onto his email.His heart jumped with excitement as he saw that he had an email from Yugi.**

**To: mad at you!**

**Yami-**

**I just want to let you know how angry I am that you didn't wake me up.I've been doing nothing but worrying sick about you!Last night,I even had an awful dream,but Ryou and Bakura have been taking good care of me.I really miss you immensely.I can't wait til you come home from camp.Tell Seto I said hello.I hope you two get along,because you'll be together for about six weeks.Well,I'm still gunna smack you at least once for making me worried,but it's almost time for school,so I gotta go.**

**Love You,**

**Yugi**

**Yami looked a little abashed by what he had just read.Seto looked at him curiously before examining the email.When he finished reading,he set up the reply page. mad at you!**

**Yugi-**

**Please forgive me.I was only trying to spare us the pain that we would have had to face.I will also tell you that Seto and I have made an agreement to be friends.I am happy that Ryou and Bakura are taking good care of you,but I am also curious about this dream.Please send me details,and have a good day at school.**

**All my love,**

**Yami**

**PS:Please don't smack me!.;**

**Yami had tears in his eyes as he clicked the send button.He hadn't meant to make Yugi angry with him.He couldn't even bear the thought that his hikari was upset with him.Yami was brought back to reality when he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist from behind.**

**"Don't worry,Yami,"he whispered,reassuringly."I'm sure once you return from camp,he'll be so happy,he won't even remember being angry with you."Yami turned around and embraced the CEO.He cried on his shoulder for a moment,before Seto gently pushed him away,and kissed his tear stained cheek.**

**"Thank you,Seto,"Yami whispered.He had been greatly comforted by the taller boys' words.Gently,he leaned forward and gave Seto an appreciative peck on his nose,just as the taps sounded,announcing roll call.After closing down his laptop,the two quickly made their way to the center of the camp.**

**Scene Change**

**Yugi had woken up early,and got into the shower.He had left Ryou sleeping peacefully on the couch after the previous night's events.He felt guilty that he had kept his friends awake,especially when ot was a school night.**

**As he was getting himself dressed,he could hear Ryou and Bakura talking.Although he couldn't hear exactly what they were saying,he could tell they were discussing him.In fact,he was sure of it.He finished the last buckle on his shirt and entered the living room.The two boys instantly stopped talking and looked at Yugi.**

**"Yugi,we feel that you shouldn't go to school today.You've had a long night,and Bakura said he would watch over you,"Ryou said,getting up and walking over by his friend.Yugi looked at Ryou and nodded gratefully.Bakura gave a smile of approval in Yugi's direction.**

**"Don't worry about a thing,Yugi,"Ryou went on,"I will bring you back your schoolwork."He patted Yugi on his shoulder before grabbing his backpack and heading out the door.Yugi just sat down on the couch,his chin cradled in the comfort of his hands.He wondered whether Yami had recieved his email and would respond.The truth was,he wasn't really angry...he was completely depressed and lost without him.**

**Bakura looked at Yugi sympathetically,and wondered how to handle the situation.At last,he came up with an idea.Smiling he went over and hugged Yugi,who's eyes went wide in suprise.**

**"I've never seen you look so down,Yugi,"he said,at a loss for anything better to say.He thought about what Ryou would do in a predicament like this."What would you like for breakfast?"he asked.Yugi looked at Bakura distastefully.**

**"I'm not hungry,I'm sorry,"he whispered,sheepishly,"May I check my email?"Bakura smiled and nodded,as Yugi went to the computer desk.He logged onto his name and opened his inbox.He read the letter from Yami,although he didn't reply because he knew it would be a while before he would be able to read it.Instead,he decided to email Jou. Jou --**

**Jou-kun-**

**Hey,Jou.I was just wondering how everthing was going on your end.Nothing special here,although Ryou said I shouldn't be in school today,because I had a nightmare last night.Yami emailed me.He told me that him and Seto are friends now.I'm really glad,it's about time,ne?Well,thought I would just drop you a line. Bai.**

**Yugi**

**After sending the email,Yugi went over and layed down on the couch.Bakura was taking his shower,so Yugi had the living room to himself.By the time Bakura had returned downstairs,Yugi had already nodded off while watching a re-run of InuYasha().Bakura looked at Yugi and sighed.'How much longer will he have to endure this pain?'he thought,as he stroked the smaller boys hair.Yugi slept peacefully the rest of the day.**

**End Ch.5**

**Sorry it was a small chapter,but I think that this was not half bad.Especially since I'm running low on ideas.Anyway,hope you enjoyed...Ja,minna-san,mata ne. **


End file.
